


Playing with Fire

by Hotgitay



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert and Andy go out for a jog





	Playing with Fire

“You deserve better”Robert told Andy 

“For someone whose my friend you sure seem to be invested in my dating life”Andy rose a brow over at her new friend 

The two were out jogging with each other 

”I’m just saying Tanner and Gibson really lucked out on losing you”Robert mentioned as he one upped her speeding his pace as he ran more

 

”I have commitment issues apparently I'm too hung up on my ex’s and we had this ridiculous pattern of going and back forth between being together and not being together the whole situation was a hot ass mess ”Andy responded back to the captain 

”Time apart really does help you mature and grow”Robert told the much younger woman 

”Hi you two are such a beautiful couple”an old woman passing by them had said and the comment made Robert blush heavily and so did Andy 

”Thank you ”Andy said with a confused look on her face before looking back at Robert

“We’re dating according to her”Andy teased him he winked at her before giving her a soft smile 

“That wouldn’t be so bad would it”Robert mentioned to her he had some more than friendly feelings for her he always got butterflies in his stomach being around her 

“Maybe it wouldn’t”Andy told him a small smile formed on her face as she looked over at her friend Robert

“Don’t knock it till you try it”Robert jokes with her

“Are you asking me out ?”Andy smiled when she came to that realization they had crossed the friends territory she was playing with fire 

“Damn how did you figure me out”Robert exclaimed he had been looking for an excuse to ask her out away from the station someplace where this discussion could be had in private 

“I’ll have to think about it”She mentioned biting her lips cutely while she looking him over eyes going up and down his body

”You are one smart woman beauty and brains”Robert told her coming even closer he leaned over kissing her on her cheek


End file.
